barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
King Dominick
King Dominick of Dulcinea is a character in Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper. He is voiced by Mark Hildreth when he is speaking and Mark Luna when he is singing. Story King Dominick is a rich, young, and charming king. He is also very handsome and talented when it comes to playing instruments, and he can play the trumpet, the piano and the dulcimer. Like Anneliese, he hopes to find true love without any pretense thus he disguised himself as a page. He falls in love with Erika when she is impersonating Anneliese, but forgives her when he finds out the truth. He saves Erika while under the disguise of a palace prison guard. Near the end of the story, he wishes for Erika to stay with him when she is finally free from Madame Carp, but she leaves to pursue her singing career. He gives her an engagement ring before she leaves. When she returns after living her dreams, she and Dominick get married. Physical Appearance Dominick has light skin, blue eyes, and short brown hair. Personality King Dominick is a gentleman and romantic, who believes in true love without pretenses, which is the reason why he uses a disguise to try to get to know Erika, who he believed to be Anneliese. Dominick also wishes to not marry a complete stranger like Anneliese. He also values honesty and someone with a good heart. He is very open-minded and easygoing since he accepts strange things like a princess falling down after tripping herself, a strange barking cat, about the fact that (maybe) Erika didn't mean to lie to him about her identity, Erika is trying to save the princess from Preminger with Julian and truly loves him, and he willing to play fetch with Wolfie and get to know his potential bride, which is not a traditional thing to do, especially for a royal. He is also willing to travel to another kingdom to get to know his future bride and leave his kingdom without a king to pursue true love. Although he is less formal than an average royal, he is still formal in appropriate situations, which makes him charming. He is also an understanding person since he understands Erika and her intentions and passions and is quick at picking up the fact that Erika likes the color blue and species of roses, "rosa centifolia". Thus he picked a blue rose for her, which pleased her. As a music lover, he was enchanted by Erika's voice because he could hear the goodness and uniqueness of her heart, which attracted him to her even more after having met her. He has a kind heart. Trivia * He is the only king Ken character who likes to use disguises * He is the only king Ken character who plays multiple instruments. * He is also the first to play an instrument in the Barbie film series. * He plays an unusual instrument called a dulcimer which belongs to a species of zither. To play a sample of a dulcimer instrument click here (Note: Fast forwards a bit through the man's introduction, starting at 2:29) * If you listen to the song "If You Love Me For Me" closely, you will hear, "truth lies beneath the skin", which hints that he doesn't love her for her beauty or caste, but for who she truly is. Gallery Category:Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper Characters Category:Ken's Roles Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Characters Category:European characters Category:Singing Characters